Kurt and The Three Warblers
by ronnyangel88
Summary: Ok so this is another version of snow white instead of being with seven dwarfs it ends up being the three stooges if u have never seen the movie then you should watch it i have been watching it since i was little. So i changed the stooges to warblers and i picked my favorite three Wes Jeff and Nick. You can find the movie on YouTube. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING
1. Prologue

**Notes: so here is the prologue if you like it leave a comment and i will start writing the first chapter as soon as i can so the prologue is short but its just to give you guys a bit of an idea. So here it goes. You can also find it own archive of our own.**

Prologue

Once upon a time, in the far off land of Lima, there lived a noble King and his lovely Queen, who lacked one blessing, to make their joy complete- The good Queen longed for a child to love, whose skin would be as white as snow, lips as red as rubies, and her as black as ebony... The Queen's prayers were answered. A child as delicate as a snowflake was born to her, and they called him... Kurt.

But the King's joy was swiftly changed to grief – for his frail and gentle Queen was taken from him and summoned back to heaven. The King mourned her with a broken heart; but at last – in submission to the pleading of his people – he wed again. But, alas, the new Queen's heart was cold and evil, "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is fairest of them all?" she said. The mirror answered "Only truth reflects in me. No one lives as fair as thee." But she reckoned without Kurt who, even in childhood, showed the promise of a beauty that would one day far outshine the Queen's. Now it so happened, that there dwelt in the neighboring kingdom of Westerville, a fearless and handsome prince.

**Please tell me what you guys think so far.**


	2. Chapter 1

**ok so here is the first chapter please review and let me know what you think pretty please.**

**Chapter 1**

No child ever loved the winter as did Kurt. Jack Frost had but to touch the palace lake with his white fingers and he knew his greatest joy as he skimmed across its surface. Only his father's love gave him as much delight. With the passing of each birthday, his beloved skates seemed to lend him an enchantment. As the beauty of Kurt blossomed, indeed his heart could want for nothing. Unbeknown to Kurt, he had already incurred the bitter jealousy of his stepmother, the Queen. The Queen had been watching Kurt from the balcony of her room, she then went back inside and approached her magic mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of us all?" she asked. The mirror had a different answer "Tis true, O Queen, that thou art fair, but so is Kurt. Have a care." She didn't like the answer her mirror gave her she walked back over to the balcony "Let Kurt have a care!" she said coldly.

Out Kurt was skating with all his friends, as one of the servants approached him in a sled filled with presents. "Happy birthday, dear Prince," they all shouted. Kurt's eyes widened as he had never seen so many presents. "Oh, thank you! Thank you, everyone. They're all so beautiful. I don't know which to open first. Mercedes place her hand on Kurt's arm "Forgive me, Your Highness, but you're not supposed to open any before your party tonight." she said. "Oh, that's much too long to wait." he said crossing his arms. "Well, if Your Highness would like to open just one, I suggest that one." she said pointing to the biggest present in the pile.

The servant took the present and handed it to Kurt "Thank you, Eric. And you'd better take the others in before I'm tempted again." As soon he took off Kurt quickly unwrapped the present reveling a white fur muff.

"Oh, how lovely and soft! May I ask who gave me this?" he asked. Mercedes spoke "It was I, Your Highness, and I'm afraid I have a favor to beg of you." Kurt took her hand in his "For you, dear Mercedes, you've only to ask!" he said. "Even if it means I leave you, Your Highness?" "Leave me?" he said sadly.

"To be married!" she said with such happiness, she then grabbed the hand of a man standing behind her and pulled him beside her. Kurt smiled "To Sam!" Sam then bowed to Kurt.

"I beseech you, Your Highness. We'll be grateful to you for all our lives." he said. Kurt was so very happy for Mercedes "How could I refuse you? I wish you all the happiness in the world." he said. "Yea!" everyone cheered.

Kurt went between them grasping both their hands he began to sing.

_Kurt: Such a magic day only comes you way _  
><em>But once in a million years.<em>

_Sam then sang next._  
><em>Sam: All I can say is that this kind of day<em>  
><em>Is something that happens to few<em>.

Then Mercedes sand next.

_Mercedes: And may I add that I'll always be glad that what made it happen was you._

Everyone started skating and singing.

_All: A million bells are ringing_  
><em>There's lovely music in my ears<em>  
><em>Boys and girls can't miss<em>  
><em>Guess a day like this comes once <em>  
><em>In a million years<em>  
><em>A million birds start singing <em>  
><em>Each time the one you love appears<em>  
><em>Such a magic day only comes your way but once<em>  
><em>In a million years<em>

_The trees are dressed in their winter best_  
><em>Wearing diamonds in their hair <em>  
><em>The sky's so blue that it looks brand-new<em>  
><em>There's a Christmas-y feel in the air <em>  
><em>So let our hearts be merry<em>  
><em>For Mother Nature here's three cheers<em>  
><em>Plus a great big kiss for a day like this<em>

_That comes once_  
><em>In a million...Once <em>  
><em>In a trillion...Once <em>  
><em>In a zillion years<em>

_So let our hearts be merry _  
><em>For Mother Nature here's three cheers<em>  
><em>Plus a great big kiss for a day like this<em>

_That comes once_  
><em>In a million...Once<em>  
><em>In a trillion...Once <em>  
><em>In a zillion years.<em>

Suddenly the King head guard Will Shuester coming running out of the castle "Your Highness!" he yelled. Kurt stopped skating "Your Highness!" he shouted again. Kurt quickly approach him with concern "What is it, Will? What's happened?" "His Majesty...He suffered a sudden attack! Please come." Kurt couldn't move he was frozen in place "Come, Your Highness, quickly!" he said snapping Kurt out of his daze.

They quickly raced inside towards the Kings chambers. Inside Burt layed in bed a doctor beside him and the Queen and he right hand man Sebastian. "Dad?" Burt looked up "Come closer, Kurt." Kurt approached the bed and kneeled down "Oh, Dad, I'm afraid!" he said placing his head on his fathers chest tears rolling down his eyes. Burt put his arms around Kurt holding him tightly "My beloved child, the time has come for me to leave you, but not in sorrow, for I leave you in loving hands." He waved his hand and the Queen stepped forward "Yes, my dearest husband." she said. "Swear to me that you will protect Kurt and love him as I have, until he comes of age and ascends the throne." said Burt who then turn to Sebastian "And, Sebastian? You will be faithful also?" he asked. "To my last breath, Your Majesty." he said.

"We are pleased." said Burt. He then lift Kurt's chin "My precious child, one day you will be King and your love will belong to all your people. Do not weaken it with little sorrows, and not for my sake. For I die content." Kurt started to sob more "Oh, no! No, Dad!" he said hugging his dad. The Queen and Sebastian looked at each other. The King then died, now it was time to put the Queen's plan in motion.

**What did you guys think please leave reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N it's probably a bit short but hope you like this one.**

**Chapter 2**

In the courtyard villages had gathered to wait for the news. On the balcony stood the Royal Announcer he held in his hand a scroll he opened it and said "The King is dead. Long live the Queen." All the villagers dropped to their knees and mourned for the King. From her balcony the Queen was quite please

"My hour has come at last." she said.  
>"There was never any doubt of it once I had signed the wizard's oath to champion your cause." Said Sebastian.<p>

She turned to him and then walked into her room "I'm not exactly helpless with you Count Sebastian." she said. "Far from it, dear lady. It was entirely your idea to have Prince Charming discreetly done away with. I merely saw to it that your orders were executed." he said.

"You needn't make it sound as if I enjoy annihilating children. I only do it when it unavoidable." she said.

"No, of course, Your Majesty. Your fierce ambition conceals the tenderest of hearts." said Sebastian. "Yes. I must confess, my conscience is always clear." She said walking over to her vanity.

"Exactly. If their idiots of fathers had not betrothed Prince Charming to Kurt in childhood, why the lad would be alive today." "Don't be a fool! He had to die. Once he'd married Kurt, he would've been king of two kingdoms, and I would've been queen of none." She said.

That night Kurt was dressed in rags and escorted to the dungeons by Will and four other guards. Inside the cell was a stool and a window. Kurt walked over to the stool by the window sat down and began to weep Will hated singing Kurt upset he kneeled beside him.

"Forgive me, Your Highness. I dare not disobey the queen." he said  
>"You have always been loyal and true. I know it's not your fault, Will."<br>"As faithfully as I have served the king, I'll watch over you, Your Highness, until you're free and happy again."

"Thank you, Will" Kurt said reaching out his hand to Will. Will took his hand and held it gently  
>"Never loose hope, Your Highness. That day will come." Will said. Will then brought Kurt's hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss. He then got up and left Kurt was so sad he couldn't hold back anymore tears.<p>

**Notes: please tell me what you think? thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Finally chapter 3 is complete considering how long it is omg thought i would never get it done well have it is hope you like it. The start of the chapter reminds me of the episode the puppet master so enjoy and pretty please leave comments at the end even if you write one word takes 2 seconds**

**Chapter 3**

In a wooded glen not far away, some wandering minstrels have set up camp. Wes, Nick and Jeff were watching Blaine do his act with his Puppet Quinto.

Quinto: "Oh, yes! Oh, yes! Oh, yes! Now, hear this all you good people. I am Quinto, the Magnificent, Quinto, the Stupendous, Quinto, the Colossal!"

Blaine: "Just a moment. Aren't you supposed to introduce me first."

Quinto: "Who let this over-vocal yokel in?"

Blaine: "I like that. If it weren't for me, you'd be dumb!"

Quinto: "If you do the talking for both of us, i'll be even dumber!"

Wes and Jeff both laughed.

Quinto: "However, this oaf to my left is Blaine, folks, my fourth Warbler."

Blaine: "I beg your pardon. You're our fifth Warbler. Hence your name, Quinto."

Quinto: "I knew he was sulking about the billing. These amateurs! They'll do it everytime. Unhand me, varlet. Unhand me! I abdicate!

Blaine suddenly then threw the puppet towards Jeff and he caught it. Then they all started applauding. Blaine picked up his cape and bowed "Thank you, gentlemen. Thank you." he said. "And now, in response to flattering and overwhelming requests, I shall attempt a feat of horticultural legerdemain, so complicated that it has never, as of this moment, been successfully accomplished."

Wes and Jeff look at each other as both of them were very curious as to what Blaine was about to do.

"Observe! There is nothing concealed beneath my cloak, no sleeves, trap doors, mirrors, springs or wires." he said.

Next to him is a small table with a pot plant on it and the plant has sticks on it but no flowers.

He picks it up and holds it out at arms length.

"Now, I hold before you this lifeless, withered twig, which I shall now bring back into full blossom, right before your very eyes." Wes and Jeff lean in closer. "Watch me closely, now gentleman."

Blaine then throws his cloak over the pot concealing it from view. "Aye, aye …Allesabai!" he then spins around and after doing a complete 360 degrees he takes the cloak off the pot and it is now in full bloom. "Presto!" The three warblers applaud him.

Wes then walks over to Blaine. "You are great and better than we ever were." he said patting Blaine on the shoulder. "Nah, I'm not that good." said Blaine trying to be modest. Jeff then approaches the two "yeah, but he cheats. He's got brains!" he says.

Blaine then wraps his arm around Jeff as a sing of thanks. Nick is packing up the wagon when he decides to join in the conversation. "He's got more than that. He's got style."

"Yes, and that's what's been worrying me. You know, you're to good for our group." said Wes.

"What are you talking about? You're the best friends I have in this world." said Blaine.

"Just the same, you have class and we don't. What you need now is to study with the big-timers, the aristocrats." said Wes.

Blaine then puts both of his arms one around Wes and one around Jeff. "I don't need to learn anything that you three can't teach me." he says. Nick then stops packing the wagon and walks over to the trio. "No. Like Wes says, we're nobodies."

"Not to me." said Blaine.

"Of course we are! Look at all the times we go hungry." said Wes.

"And the times we've been incarcerated, in durance vile!" said Jeff.

"Not to mention being thrown in the clink!" said Nick.

Wes then hits Nick on the arm "Ignoramus! He just got through saying that!" he said pointing to Jeff.

Wes then turns back to Blaine. "Please don't misunderstand us, Blaine. We don't want to lose you, but we never told you the real story of how we found you." he said.

Blaine looks at Wes with concern "Why not? Is it something to be ashamed of? Wes puts in his hands up in defense "No, no!" he said. Nick then jumps in "We just never seemed to get around to it." he said.

"But there's no time like the present. Come over here, Blaine. I wanna talk to you."

The trio lead Blaine over to their luggage. "Sit down." Wes says to Blaine and they all sit down on a chest.

Wes then begins to tell Blaine they story. "It happened about 14 years ago in Lima." he began then Nick continued. "They were celebrating the betrothal of Prince Kurt Hummel to Prince Charming, of" he stopped he couldn't remember the name of the other Kingdom. "Westerville!" said Wes interrupting Nick's train of thought.

Jeff then picked up the story "Not a real marriage, you understand. Kurt was only three and Charming was only five. But that's the way they do it in royal circles." he said. Then Wes picked it up again "That's why we were appearing in the town. We could just as well stayed home."

"Yeah" whispered Jeff quietly. "But we couldn't pass up a performance could you boys." Wes said to both Nick and Jeff and they all laughed.

_(Flashback)_

_We open in a town square villages had stopped work to watch the three Warblers perform. We see nick standing on a stage and singing and Wes and Jeff swaying in the background._

(Nick)

Uptown girl  
>She's been living in her uptown world<br>I bet she's never had a backstreet guy  
>I bet her momma never told her why<p>

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
>She's been living in her white bread world<br>As long as anyone with hot blood can  
>And now she's looking for a downtown man<br>That's what I am

(Jeff)

And when she knows what  
>She wants from her time<br>And when she wakes up  
>And makes up her mind<p>

(Nick)

She'll see I'm not so tough  
>Just because<br>I'm in love with an uptown girl_  
><em>You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
>She's getting tired of her high class toys<br>And all her presents from her uptown boys  
>She's got a choice<p>

Uptown girl  
>You know I can't afford to buy her pearls<br>But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
>She'll understand what kind of guy I've been<br>And then I'll win

(Wes)

And when she's walking  
>She's looking so fine<br>And when she's talking  
>She'll say that she's mine<em><br>_  
>(Nick)<p>

She'll say I'm not so tough  
>Just because<br>I'm in love  
>With an uptown girl<br>She's been living in her white bread world  
>As long as anyone with hot blood can<br>And now she's looking for a downtown man  
>That's what I am<p>

Uptown girl  
>She's my uptown girl<br>You know I'm in love  
>With an uptown girl<p>

_When they finish their performance Wes steps forward. "Thank you, good people, one and all. At you pleasure, sir." he says to Nick. "Your servant, Maestro." he replied and went into the wagon. "Good people come back tomorrow for another performance." he said to the crowd. The villages part their ways and the trio depart for their way home for the day._

_About halfway home they were passing a river suddenly something catches Wes's eye._

_A big burly man was holding a little boy in his arms, the little boy was struggling against his hold to try and escape he bit the man's arm and it worked. "Ah!" he screamed "bite me, would you?" he then threw the poor child on the ground. "I'll fix you!" he then took out a small dagger from his belt._

"_Quick we have to help him." said Wes. The trio quickly rushed to his aid and jumped on the burly man. As the trio fought against him the little boy got and a ran to safety._

_Suddenly Nick got pushed with such force he fell to the ground. As he was about to get up he turned his head to the side and saw the little boy lying face down on a big rock._

_Wes and Jeff were holding onto the man on both sides of his arms and were coming dangerously close to the rivers edge. Suddenly all three fell into the river._

_The man then went over to Jeff and put his head under the water. Wes quickly punch him on the head with his fist but didn't do a lot of damage. When Jeff lifted his head out of the water he saw the man do the same thing to Wes._

_So with Jeff's quick thinking he grabbed the nearest log and hit him hard on the head knocking him unconscious. Then they quickly got out of the water to find Nick. "Hey look!" Wes yelled. They saw Nick with the little boy in his arms he waves Wes and Jeff over._

_They ran over to him "What happened? Is he dead?" said Wes. "No, he's alive, but look at that lump on his head." said Nick. "He must've tripped and hit it on that rock." said Jeff._

"_we'd better get him away from here quick. Give me a hand." said Wes. The trio carefully picked up the boy "take it easy, Nick. Easy." Wes said. "Okay, okay." said Nick._

_Nick then handed the little boy over to Wes and Jeff. Nick then picked up a log went to the waters edge when the man was just as he coming out of the water. He then hit him on the head getting knocked on the head for the second time._

_As night fell they were a safe distance away from the town. The three stayed by the little boys side with Wes tending to the bump on his head. "He's been unconscious an awful long while. I'm worried." said Jeff. "He's gonna be alright aren't you sonny?" asked Wes._

_Slowly the little boy was stiring "Look! He's opening his eyes." said Nick. The boy gasped thinking he was still in danger. "Don't let our faces scare you, sonny. We're your friends." said Wes._

_He raised his hand towards his head but Jeff stopped him. "What happened." he said. "You hurt your head." said Jeff "On a rock." said Nick._

"_Tell us where you live, sonny. We'll take you home." said Wes but the boy didn't say anything "You wanna go home, don't you." asked Jeff. "I...I don't know." he said. "Tell us your name, old -timer. What's your name?" asked Wes. "I don't know."_

"_Who was that big man trying to hurt you?" he asked._

"_Man?" he said confused._

"_Never mind. It's not important. You just rest. We'll look out for you." said Wes._

"_Till you remember who you are." said Jeff._

_The boy sighed and closed his eyes "We are pleased." he said as he drifted off to sleep. "We?" said Nick. "Poor kid's so confused, he thinks there's more than one of him."_

_(End of flashback)_

"You'd lost your memory, you see" said Nick addressing Blaine.

"We couldn't leave you there. You were in danger." said Wes.

"We tried to find your family and couldn't." said Jeff.

"So we adopted you." said Wes.

"And you've never given us a moments regret." said Jeff.

"And I don't intend to in the future either." said Blaine as he finally spoke.

"The future, my boy, is what were talking about. Supposing you suddenly remember your real name, who your people are?" said Wes.

Blaine was stunned what if he memory did come back. "Well, suppose I do?" he said.

"But to whom is your first duty? To ''you'', that's whom!" said Jeff. Wes turns around to give him a disagreement frown then turns back to Blaine. "And our first duty is to see that you take your rightful place in the world." he said.

"I'm sorry, various and assorted fathers, but you won't get rid of me that easily even if I turn out to be the Emperor of China. He then puts both of his arms around Nick and Wes and the three stand up. "So let's stop all this nonsense about me belonging somewhere better. One day I'll prove to you how grateful I am for all you've done for me." he said

The three stood there for a moment then Wes turned to Jeff "What are you doing sitting around for? Get to work." he ordered. Then he turned to Nick "And you, get those bottles filled with water."

As they went to work Blaine just stood there with his hands on his hips. The three Warblers had done so much for him taking care of him and raising him would he ever get his memory back.

**ok so hopefully i should have next chapter up in a week or two i will see how i go. please tell me what you think? thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow i got another chapter up amazing might be a bit short but its up hope you like it please review. Not sure when next chapter will be up but i am working on it enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

So it was that Kurt Hummel vanished from the eyes of those who loved him. And to silence all inquiry, his stepmother made it known that she and the bereaved prince had retired into pious mourning, for the space of one long year.

From in his cell Kurt sat on the stone hard floor, with only some hay surrounding him. He got up and walked over to the window. Outside it was night time and the sky was cloudy but a small patch in the sky was clear and he could see one bright shinning star. He puts his arms on the ledge of window and started to sing.

_Lonely, lonely little star_

_How you twinkle from afar_

_All alone yet still you glow_

_Ever bright_

_To let me know _

_There'a a place_

_In the sky_

_Called Happiness_

_On the far other side_

_Of the moon_

_Where you walk through a bright _

_Golden door_

_To whatever your heart_

_Wishes for_

_Dreams are real_

_In that place_

_Called Happiness_

_There's a rainbow _

_To guide you each day _

_Though it's far off somewhere_

_If you keep on believing _

_It's there your heart _

_Will find the way._

Meanwhile the queen was in her chambers standing in front of her mirror. "How I've hated wearing black. A whole year of it!" she said removing her veil and throwing it onto the floor "One more day and my widow's weeds would've strangled me!" she chuckles "Free at last."

"And the all-powerful queen of not one, but both kingdoms, yours and Prince Charming's." said Sebastian. The queen smiled "No women ever possessed such power. You will arrange a national celebration to be held in my honor. And it must be the most extravagant in history." she said throwing her arms high above her head.

"Ah, we now touch upon a delicate subject, Your Majesty." he walks over to the queen's vanity "Your tastes cold hardly be called frugal, and the exchequer is in fact, empty." he said picking up a pearl necklace from her jewelry box.

"That's strange. I don't seem to recall abolishing taxation." taking rings off her fingers. "On the contrary, you doubled the taxes in both kingdoms only a month ago." Sebastian said placing the pearl necklace back into the jewelry box. "Well, then what could be simpler? Double them again." she said throwing the last ring on the vanity.

She walked over to a table a picked up a book "Now, the guests of honor for my celebration, whom, after myself, will my subjects be most anxious to see?" "I'm afraid, the prince Kurt Hummel." said Sebastian. Just hear his name always made her angry she slammed the book closed with a loud _THUD "NEVER!" _she said in a demanding voice.

"It would be wise. The people are asking why he's never seen in public."

"The people! The people! I command you to use your magic Sword of Power to blot Kurt from their memories forever."

"My queen, so powerful is the magic of this ancient sword that I dare not use its last three wishes, save in dire extremity."

"Are you defying me Count Sebastian?"

"Never, Your Majesty. We must not waste the wishes of the sword."

"But he must be destroyed!"

"You are forgetting, my dear lady, I can only invoke the magic of the sword for good deed."

The queen scoffs in annoyance their was one way she could get rid of Kurt. "That assassin, the one who rid us of Prince Charming. Do you still trust him?" she asked.

"Puckerman the Huntsman. He wouldn't be alive if I didn't." The queen smiled with glee. "Then send for him again. And this time, I want proof that the deed is done." she said dragging her finger done his chest.

"What kind of proof?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

The queen looked back at her vanity she walked over to it picking up her jewelry box and emptying it. She then closed it and walked back over to Sebastian.

"Bring back Kurt's heart, in this."

**Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts? **


	6. Chapter 5

**Yes! another chapter done sorry this one took me a while i have been lazy and also i have not been feeling well so today i kicked myself into gear chapter is sorta short but i hope readers like it. Also the next chapter is long so i have devided it into two parts.**

**Chapter 5**

That morning Puck the huntsman wen to the dungeons he walked up the two flights of stairs to Kurt's cell. At the door was a guard he approached him and said "I'm on the queen's business. Open the door!" He then opened a piece of paper and showed it to the guard, upon seeing the paper from the queen the quickly opened the door.

Kurt was asleep on the floor as the door open he woke up. "Your Higness" said Puck then kneeled on the floor next to Kurt. Kurt rubbed the sleep from his eyes "Puck, What is it?" he asked. "Forgive me, but Mercedes, that maid-in-waiting you permitted to marry, is very, very sick. She's been calling for you." This made Kurt really sad knowing that he friend was and that he couldn't go see her. "Oh, no. But I can't go to her. I'm a prisoner here." he said "The queen has granted you permission to visit her. I am to take you there." Finally kurt thought after one whole year of being a prisoner in his own home he would have a little bit of freedom even if it was only for a couples of hours. "When? When can we go?" he asked. "As soon as you go to your quarters and change." said Puck. "I'll hurry." Puck then helped Kurt up and they both quickly went to Kurt's room in record time he was out of his rags and in a nice outfit and cape for the cold.

They then went to the royal stables and a horse and carriage were waiting for them. As they journed throught the forest they stopped about halfway. Puck then climbed down from the seat and open the carriage down and let Kurt out. This was making Kurt confussed. "But Puck Mercedes lives in the middle of a village." he said. "She's moved. Her house lies hidden just beyond those trees." he said pointing Kurt in that direction. So he started walking over to the group of trees there wasn't a sign of any house there was nothing but just forrest.

As he turned back around he saw Puck standing behind him with a dagger raised high above his head. Kurt gasped in fear he couldn't die now and not by the hand of Puck. "Don't! Please don't!" he pleaded. Puck just stood there frozen "I can't, I can't do it." he then drops the dagger "Forgive me, Your Higness. Forgive me." he cried. "But why? Why should you want to kill me?" he asked. "The queen, she's jealous of your beauty! You must run never return to the palace. Understand Kurt?"

For Puck to call him by his name instead of Your Highness this was serious and very scary for Kurt. "Now run. Run for your life! Run! Puck yelled. Kurt quickly turned on his heels and starting running very faintly he could still hear Puck "Run Kurt, run! Never come back!"

Kurt staggerd throught the forest, he was panting so much from exhaustion. Night fell quickly and the forest looked more forbidding, with hardly any light each noise that a creature made sounded eriee and each tree looked like a terrifying shadow. He was so lost but there was no way in hell he would turn back he felt like a prisoner again trapped with no were else to go. So he kept running as fast as his long legs could carry him. After catching some much need breath he looked up and up ahead was a clearing and placed in the middle was a small cottage.

He quickly ran upto the door and knock wildly "Help! Help me!" he cried. But there was no answer so he tired again but this time knocked a bit harder "Please help me! Please!" As he hit his fist on the door the last time finally it swung open.

As he stepped inside infront of him was a fireplace covered with cobwebs and to his right a small round table with 7 chairs on the table were 7 plates and cups aslo covered with cobwebs and dust. "Is anyone here?" he asked but there was no answer. To his left was a staircase that lead to a bedroom maybe the residence of the cottage were asleep but surely someone would have heard him. He walked up to the bottom of the stairs and called out "Anyone home?" again no answer so he quickly closed the front door. He explored the room a bit behind the fireplace was a bed he land on the bed and cried himself to sleep.

**Hope you guys like it next chapter Kurt and Blaine finally meet and of course the Warblers will be there tune in next time. Please please review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok so this chapter was really long so i have decided to divided into two parts. Hope you guys will like it **

**Chapter 6**

The next morning the warblers were heading towards Lima. Wes was driving the wagon with Blaine sitting next to him. Behind them the curtain to the wagon opened indicating that Nick and Jeff had just woken up. Nick gave a big yawn as he stretched and rubbed his eyes. "The sun's up. Are we I Lima yet?" he asked. "Almost," said Wes "I was just asking Blaine if any of the landmarks looked familiar." he said answering Nick's question. Blaine shook his head in disappointment "No, afraid not." he said.

"Of course not. He was to young for it to register on his cogitative faculties," said Jeff. Nick turn and looked at him confused "How's that again?" he asked "None of the landmarks look familiar." answered Wes. "Oh" "But now we return triumphant. A command performance." said Jeff. Wes looked at Blaine with a big smile on his face. "That's right. Your big chance, Blaine." "Yes. And if the queen likes you, all the crowned feet of Europe will be at your head!" All three looked at Jeff in confusing he even confused himself.

Finally they stop at a little cottage "Whoa, Pav! Whoa, Courage!" Wes said as he pulled on the ruins to make the horses stop. "Well, we've arrived." said Jeff. "Arrived where?" Blaine asked. "At our summer residence." Wes answered. Blaine looked at the little cottage "That doll's house." he said pointing to it. "That, my son, is the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs. Just a few miles from the queen's palace, and ours, all ours!" Blaine felt a little guilty staying in someone else home with their permission. "Wait a minute. I thought you said it belonged to the Seven Dwarfs." he said "And so it does." said Jeff. "But they're never here at this time of the year." said Nick. "And the last time we saw them, they gave us a standing invitation. All out. Get the stuff. We might want to rehearse. And the reason it's a standing invitation is because the beds are too short for us to lie down in. Anything is better than sleeping in the wagon." said Wes.

The walk up to the front door and Wes sees a piece of paper rolled up on a lamp beside the door. "Ah, a note." He grabbed the paper opened it and started reading it. "Prospecting in King Solomon's Mines. Back by Christmas. "Make yourselfs to home." Signed The Dwarfs." He turns the knob on the door and surprisingly it opens. "Look! They didn't even lock the doors." he opens both sides and signals to Blaine "After you."

Blaine then ducks his head and walks in. "I still feel we're trespassing." Wes then walks in after him and Nick and Jeff are still standing outside. "After you." Nick says to Jeff. "No, no _Apre`s vous, mon brave _I insist. Nick then links his arm into Jeff and then walk in together.

Inside they find Blaine on the second step of the stairs looking up and Wes on the bottom "How do you like it?" he asked. Blaine then came down the stairs and had to duck because of a low beam. "Oh, its fine as long as I remember to keep ducking." he said. "There's another little room over here." said Wes pointing towards the fireplace. They all walked into the little room and on the bed they could see a cape covering something. They all froze on the spot.

"One of the dwarfs is till here!" said Blaine whispering. "Impossible. It must be a burglar." said Wes. The trio turned to run but Blaine stopped them. "When I grab him, you three help me overpower him." he said. "Well, why wake him? Maybe he needs his sleep." said Jeff shakily. They tried to run again but Blaine still held them back "Stay here." he said.

He then walked up to the bed and quickly removed the cape. What he saw was unimaginable beauty. "It's a boy." he said. The boy had light brown hair and pale porcelain skin. "What's he doing here?" asked Nick. "The dwarfs must lend this place to everybody." Jeff said a little to loudly. "Shh! Don't wake him." Blaine then knelt next to the bed admiring the beauty in front of him. "He's beautiful." he said.

A few seconds later Kurt's eyes flattered open and look into the most beautiful golden hazel eyes. "Forgive us, Sir. We didn't mean to wake you." said the young man. "Where am I? How did I get here?" he asked. "You're in the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs. But, we don't know how you got here. We've only just arrived."

Suddenly Kurt sat up "Oh I remember now. The queen...She tried to have me killed! Please help me. I'm in terrible danger." Blaine thought to himself how could anyone want to hurt this beautiful person. "Well, of course, we'll help you, sir. But first please tell us who you are?" "Kurt Hummel" Blaine's eyes widened it couldn't be "Not the prince Kurt Hummel?" Kurt then nodded his head "Yes." The trio gasped "A real prince!" said Jeff excitedly. Kurt looked towards the three men "Who are you?" he asked.

They were about to answer when Blaine answered for them. "Well, we're just strolling players, Your Highness. But from now on, we're your bodyguards. "That's right. You can count on us!" said Wes holding out his right hand. Nick then placed his right hand on top and said "Come what may!" Then Jeff placed his hand on top "_Ad infinitum!" _he added the to boys looked at him weirdly.

"What brought you to our kingdom?" Kurt asked. "We were sent for to give a performance at the palace." said Blaine. "They're holding a big celebrating tonight." said Jeff. Blaine then took Kurt's hand "But as soon as it's over, we'll take you wherever you want to go, where you'll be safe." he said. "Oh, thank you." Kurt said and smiled.

"Meanwhile, how about some breakfast? I'm famished." said Jeff placing a hand on his stomach. "And I'm sure, Your Highness must be." At the sound of food Kurt's stomach began to growl. "I believe I am." "That's great, we've got some eggs in the wagon I'll get them!" said Wes and headed for the wagon outside. "I'll make the fire." said Jeff "I'll get some wood." said Blaine. "I'll set the table." said Nick. They all want off to do their jobs. Nick and Jeff were both in the kitchen. Kurt then got out of bed "I can make bread if there is any flour."

"Flour, flour." said Nick he then spotted some on a high shelf next to the fireplace. "There's a whole barrel of it." He then stood up on a little table "Be careful." said Jeff. Nick then took the lid off. "Watch yourself. Here I'll help you." said Jeff. As Nick grabbed the barrel it fell forward and all the flour fell out and landed on Jeff. "I'm sorry." said Nick as he tried to clean the flour off of him. Just then Wes was just about to walk in the door. "Here they are. One for each!" he then went on the first step but the empty barrel of flour was there instead. Wes then slipped on the barrel and all the eggs went flying into the air as he sat up the eggs came crashing down on his head.

**Hope you guys liked it next is they continuation. **


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2

**Ok here is the continuation. Hope you like it. **

**Chapter 6 Part 2**

So instead of eating breakfast Blaine and the Three Warblers had to meet count Sebastian to arrange for their performance. As they got into the wagon Kurt went up to Blaine "Please be careful, and try not to be too long." Kurt said holding Blaine's hand. "We'll be fine just lock the door and don't open it to anybody." Blaine then placed a sweet kiss on Kurt's knuckles. "Let's go." he said to Wes. Kurt then waved them off when they were out of sight he went into the cottage and quickly locked the door and starting working on cleaning the kitchen.

At the castle Sebastian was getting prepared for his daily ride as he came out of his chambers he was greeted by Puck the huntsman. "Sire." he said bowing to Sebastian. "Is it done?" he asked. Puck slowly nodded his head and held out the the jewelery box "Here is his heart. Sebastian then took the box from Puck's hands and opened it a wicked smile spread across his face this would make his queen very happy. He then closed the box and one of the royal announcers approached him. "Guard this carefully until I return from my ride." he said handing the box to the him. "Yes, my lord. Also, the mountebanks who are to perform before the queen tonight are here. Will you see them?" he asked.

Sebastian then walked over to the group of men. "You are the vagabonds that are supposed to entertain us." he said. "Yes, Your Honor. If it pleases Your Honor." said Wes as he bowed Nick and Jeff bowed as well but not Blaine he stood proud and placed his hands behind his back. Sebastian then walked around each of them "You are hardly what I would call prepossessing to the eye." he said. "Thank you, Your Honor." said Wes and bowed again.

Sebastian then approached Blaine "What do you do?" he asked. "These gentlemen are singers, Sire. Very fine artists." Wes then points to Blaine. "Blaine here also sings and entertains, Your Honor." he said with yet another bow. "Well, it's to late to hire anybody else. You'll appear before the queen at 8 pm tonight. "We're flattered, Your Honor." said Nick as stood in front of Sebastian and bowed.

As they kept talking Puck came out from a pillar then he quickly stay hidden from view and spied on them. Out of the four men talking with Sebastian three of them men he recognised but he did not recognize the fourth. But the three men looked so familiar but could it have been the same three who fought with him all those years ago.

"You will eat in the kitchen with the royal servants. I hope I do not have to tell you to avoid all jokes in bad taste." said Sebastian. The three warblers shook their heads. Blaine then crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course not." he said. "The royal butler will compensate you, at the end of your entertainment. I trust it won't be money down the drain. That is all." he said and walked away. "Thank you, Your Worship." said Wes. "Come on guy let's go back to the cottage." said Nick.

Once they arrived back at the cottage "Hello!" said Nick opening the door. "In here." they found Kurt on top of the little table in the kitchen. "Well, we're back!" said Wes. "I'm so glad. I was beginning to get a little worried." said Kurt. "Why? Has anyone been near the cottage?" said Blaine with concern. "Not a soul. But I missed you." Jeff then looked all over the kitchen "Hey!" he exclaimed "I wouldn't know the old place!" Kurt let out a little chuckle "I've never seen so much flour in my life." They all laughed. "Is everything arranged for your performance tonight?" he asked. "It certain is." said Wes. "Tonight's the night." said Nick. "And Count Sebastian's crazy about us already." said Jeff.

Kurt was happy for them but a bit sad at the same time. "Oh, I wish I could be there to watch you." he said. "So do we." said Wes. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and helped him down off the table then an idea popped in his head. He turned to Wes with wide eyes "Why don't we stage a performance right now for His Highness's own special benefit?" he said. This made Kurt very happy "Oh, please do. I'd love that." "No sooner said than done. Jump to it, boys. A chair for His Highness

Jeff then grabbed one of the chairs from the round table and led Kurt over to the chair. When he sat down Jeff bowed to him "Your Highness." Blaine then hid behind a curtain in the little room behind the fireplace. "Curtain going up!" said Wes. "Maestro, if you please." said Nick. And Wes stood in the middle of them room and bowed towards Kurt. "Your Highness, Lords and Ladies. It is a privilege to bring to you in person, the one the only, Blaine the Great." Just then a tiny puppet dressed as a jester came out of the curtain.

**Quinto:** "I thank you, I thank you, I thank you. But allow me to correct an unpardonable boo-boo on the part of Maestro Wes. I am the only real brains around here."

Blaine then stepped out of the curtain and kneeled in front of Kurt.

**Quinto:** I am Qunito, the Mind Reader. I shall now proceed to tell Your Highness exactly what your thinking.

**Blaine:** Quinto, you're appearing before royalty. Do you want to get your head chopped off?

**Quinto: **Why not? You've lost yours already.

The trio nods their heads and laugh to themselves.

**Blaine: **That will do. (he placed the puppets hand on its mouth.) Please excuse him, Your Highness. He's not his usual self. (Blaine removes the hand)

**Quinto: **How can I be my usual self, when your not your usual self?

**Blaine: **At least I know how to mind my manners.

**Quinto: **Hmm. I'll tell you what he's thinking, Your Highness. He thinks you're... MMMMMMM (Blaine puts the hand over the puppets mouth again cutting him off.)

**Blaine: **No, yo don't. Unless you want this to be your farewell performance. (takes hand away)

**Quinto: **I'm not allowed to say one tiny harmless thing to His Highness?

**Blaine: **Definitely not!

**Quinto: **May I sing to him? That can't do any harm.

"May he sing to you Your Highness?" Kurt smiled and giggled "I'd love him to."

**Quinto: **Gentlemen, a chord, please.

The trio strike up the music Nick playing a violin, Wes playing a flute and Jeff playing an accordion. After a few notes Quinto begins to sing.

_Why am I dancing and singing _

_Because I'm in love_

_Why is my heart ting-a-linging_

_Because I'm in love_

_Why do I walk when it's raining _

_As though it were sunny and dry_

_Must I explain all over again_

_I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in loved-being_

(Blaine then takes over and looks at Kurt straight in his eyes)

_So in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_That's Whyyy _

**Quinto: **Everybody wants to be a comedian. Is that what you call minding your manners, stealing my thunder?

**Blaine: **I beg your pardon, Quinto

**Quinto: **Apologize to the prince, not to me

Kurt then begins to blush and lowers his head a little.

**Blaine: **Forgive me, Your Highness

Kurt looks back up and smiles.

**Quinto: **It won't happen again. I'll see to that. Play.

But the trio didn't move a muscle they just kept starring in awe. "GYPSIES!" he screamed that got the trios attention. Suddenly the end of Nick's violin bow ends up in Wes's mouth and then at the same time gets hit on his left cheek by Jeff's hand. Wes then knocks his flute over Nick's head "Play." he said. Kurt and Blaine laughed at the trio.

**Quinto: **Please, gypsies. Together! A one a two...

The music starts to play and Quinto continues to sing.

_Must I explain all over again _

_I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love_

_So in love _

_I'm in love, I'm in love _

_That's Whyyy_

Kurt then claps his hands and Quinto give a little bow. "I don't care what they say. I love you, dear prince. I love you. Fare the well." he says and blow Kurt a kiss. "Good-bye, dear Quinto. I love you too. Kurt holds out his hand and Quinto place a little kiss on his knuckles. Suddenly thunder claps in the sky. Once then twice Blaine places the puppet under his neck making out that the puppet is scared. Wes then steps forward. "Don't worry, folks it'll only be an April shower. Next a solo by Nick.

**Hope you guys liked the song i think it was cute. Next chapter is a good one.**


	9. Chapter 7

**In this chapter the queen finds out Kurt is still alive what will she do next read to find out. **

**Chapter 7**

Back at the palace the queen stood in front of her mirror, caressing the box that contained Kurt's heart or so she thought. "Mirror, mirror on the wall who is fairest of us all." she said. "Tis true my queen thou art fair indeed, but Kurt Hummel is more fair then thee." "WHAT!" the queen shouted "This can't be true, I have his heart right here." she said opening the box and show the mirror. "My queen has been fooled what you hold in your hand is the heart of a pig." said the mirror. "Damn that Sebastian." she left he chambers and went to find Sebastian.

Sebastian was in his chamber with his potions and spells he was holding two vials with different liquids in them when suddenly his door open and the queen entered. "Traitor!" she said. "You shall be hanged, drawn and quartered!" Sebastian stood there dumbstruck "I, Your Majesty? What have I done?" he asked. "Kurt is still alive."

"Impossible!" he exclaimed "My mirror has just told me and my mirror never lies!" Sebastian then pointed towards the box in the queen's hand. "But you have his heart to prove it!" Then looked at the box then back at Sebastian "This? This is the heart of a pig!" and she threw the box at Sebastian on instinct Sebastian dropped the two vials and caught the box, when they vials dropped the both smacked and there was a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared the queen walked straight up to Sebastian "Kurt is still alive!" she said yelling. "Then Puck has betrayed us both." he places the box on the table. "Guard! Guard!" he yelled open the door and outside stood one of the guards. "Seize Puck the Huntsman and take him to the torture chamber, at once."

In the torture chamber Puck was tied down to a rack being interrogated but the queen and Sebastian. Thought out the while interrogation the head guard Will stood at the door listening. Two prison guards were on both sides of Puck turn a lever that was stretching his arms. "Stop! Stop! I can't bare it!" he screamed. Sebastian stepped forward "Then tell us, why didn't you kill Kurt?" he asked. Puck was panting before he answered "I tried. I couldn't. I told him to flee for his life." "Where is he now?" asked the queen. "I don't know." The guards pulled on his arms more. "I don't know. I swear it!" he said a little louder.

"How many times have you deceived us? What happened to the little prince you were suppose to kill? I suppose you let him escape too!" said the queen. "No! No!" he said. "He was rescued by three mountebanks." The queen gasped "What? Then he's still alive." "Are you sure man? Tell the truth." said Sebastian.

"I am telling the truth. I did what you told me. I dressed him as a peasant, so no one would know him. I was just about to finish him and throw him into the river, when I was attacked by these three mountebanks."

The queen was getting annoyed "What three mountebanks?" Sebastian didn't believe him "What proof do we have they ever existed? None." he said. "Yes, my lord." They are the same three you talk to this morning." Sebastian's eyes widened. "Those clodhoppers? You must be mad." Puck shook his head. "No. No! I swear! By my mother's name I swear!" "But there was four of them." Sebastian thought for a moment, "That youth, I thought there was something far too arrogant about his manner for a peasant. And he and the prince would be of an age." Sebastian then turns to the queen. "Your Majesty, fantastic as it may sound, I believe that fate has played the missing prince back into our hands."

"Captain" she approached the captain of the guards and he bowed to her "Aye, Your Majesty." "Search the countryside for those mountebanks and don't come back without all four of them!" she ordered. "Yes, Your Majesty." She then walked back top Sebastian. "And you, you, Count Sebastian! I hold you responsible for the escape of Kurt. See that he is found before the day is out, or you'll join your friend here on the rack!" She then went to the door and Will opened it for her. Sebastian used the back of his hand and delivered and hard smack to Puck's left cheek. "Bungler! I'll finish you off personally. Sebastian then walked out of the room. Will then closed the door.

Back at the cottage Kurt and Blaine were at a small pond near the cottage. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they both walked hand in hand across the rocks. In a corner was higher rocks with water in it Blaine sat on one of the rocks and filled up the bucket Kurt then sat opposite him. When Blaine finished filling up the buck he set it down and looked at Kurt. "If anyone had told me yesterday, that I'd be here with you today..." he paused and Kurt blushed "I'm very glad you are." he said. "I..." Blaine began but cleared his throat. "Quinto can think of nothing except you since he sang his heart out to you." Kurt smiled. "You mean he really meant the things he said?"

"Every word. He's a very sentimental fellow Quinto. And he's fallen in love for the fist time in his life." Oh my god Kurt thought "The very first time." he said. Now it was Blaine's turn to blush "The first and only time." "I'm glad I took him seriously, then."

"Oh, I hope you didn't do that, Your Highness."

"Why not?"

Even though he loved Kurt he was a commoner not royalty "Because you and he belong in different worlds. If only..."

"If only what?"

"If only you were a commoner like he is." Kurt didn't feel like royalty anymore every since his dad died his father was the most important thing to him than being a prince. "But I am. And please call me Kurt."

"Ok Kurt. But you are the rightful king of your country nothing can ever change that. And Quinto, he doesn't even know who his mother and father were." Kurt felt sorry for Blaine not knowing who your parents are. "I'm sure I would've loved them too, whoever they were."

"I'll Quinto you said that. It'll make him very happy."

"Couldn't I tell him myself?"

"I think it would be wiser not to, don't you" Kurt then became sad and lowered his head. "If you say so." he said. Blaine placed his finger under Kurt's chin and lifted it "But if you had told him, I know what he would have answered. Kurt then lifted his arm to Blaine's hand "Tell me, please. Blaine then started to sing

_I said it then, as I say it now_

_I love you. I said it then _

_And I say again, Truly I do _

_Though the words are old _

_Each time they're told_

_We make this moment _

_A thrill_

_I said it then _

_I say it now _

_And I always will._

Blaine stands and hold out his hand to Kurt. Kurt smile a places his hand in Blaine and it's like to puzzle pieces coming together. Blaine helps him up and the walk back across the rocks. When they reach the bank Kurt looks lovingly into Blaine's eyes and he starts singing again.

_Though the words are old _

_Each time they're told _

_(Kurt joins in and turns into a duet)_

_We make this moment a thrill_

_I said it then _

_I say it now _

_And I always will_

With them still holding hands the both lean in for a kiss their lips almost touch when. "Blaine, where are you?" they hear Wes call out. The come out from behind the cottage and spot the pair on the bank "Oh!." he said and approached them "We were waiting for that water." "Yeah, we got all the furniture all stacked up." said Nick. "I'm sorry. I must've been off on a cloud somewhere. Wes looks over at Kurt who is smiling and blushing. "I'll take that, son. You two can stay out here on that cloud.

The trio were about to head back inside when Jeff heard a sound "Hark! ''Hooses' hoofs! I mean, horses' hooves!" In the distance they could see a five of men on horses. "It's the queen's soldiers. Quick, you three hide Kurt." said Blaine. Nick and Jeff grabbed both of Kurt's arms "Inside the house. Come on." said Nick. Wes quickly stops them "No. That's the first place they'll look." he said. Where else could they hide him "Behind here." said Wes. Behind them was a huge Willow tree as they were about to hide the prince he ran back to Blaine. "What about you?" he said. "I'll stay here and misdirect them. It's you they're after, not me. Now, hurry. Kurt then eloped Blaine in a tight hug and he didn't wont to let go. "I'll never say goodbye to you." he said Jeff walked up to Kurt and grabbed his hand. "Come on Kurt this way" he said. He quickly lead Kurt behind the Willow tress dangling leaves finally they were out of sight to and just in time because the queen's soldiers were getting closer.

When the soldiers got closer the Captain of the guards spotted Blaine. "You there. Halt. Halt in the queen's name or you'll be slain. Blaine walked around the pond and approached the captain he placed his hands on his hips and spoke cool, calm and collective. "May I be of help, good sirs?" he asked "You and your confederates are under arrest. Where are they?" he commanded. Blaine lowered his hands from his hips soon they were not looking for Kurt that was a good thing by why arrest him and his friends. "Under arrest? We've done no harm. There must be some mistake." he said. Suddenly two other guards come closer to them. "Count Sebastian does not make mistakes. He has found out that you are the pretender to the throne of Westerville.

Behind them Kurt and the trio could hear the conversation they pulled back the branches a bit to see what was going on. Suddenly something clicked in Kurt and he gasped "Prince Charming." he said the warblers looked at each other with wide eyes they had saved the Prince of Westerville.

"Bind him." they heard the captain say they let go of the branches to stay hidden. A guard that was standing near Blaine grabbed his arms together and started tying them together with rope. "Why, I'm flattered, sire, but I'm of humble birth and never made any secret of it." The captain smirked. "You can tell that all to the proper authorities. Take him to the palace while we search for the other three." he said. The guard who bounded Blaine lead him over to one of then horses and helped him up.

Kurt pulled back the branches again this time he was scared. "What will they do to him?" he asked. "Shh." Wes said. The guard jump on the back of the horse with Blaine so he and another guard turned their horses around and headed back for the castle. The captain gave out another order "You two search the cottage. If they offer any resistance cut their heads off. I'll look out here." The two guards ran into the cottage and the captain searched the outside. He looked all around the pond when he was getting closer to the tree they all quickly hid from view. He stood on one of the rock in front of the tree as he bent down and cupped water into his hands his swords separated the branches exposing Kurt and the warblers. Wes tried to close the branches together but if he made any noise the guard would know they were there.

Suddenly they hear a voice, "They're not in the house, Captain." The captain stood and as he did the branches came together hiding them again. That was close. "They're not in the wagon either." "They must've got wind of your coming and fled. Remount. After them. When the guards were gone they came out of their hiding place Kurt was really worried now.

"What can we do? She's try to kill him like she tired to kill me." Kurt lowered his head in sadness he already had his father taken away from him he couldn't lose Blaine to not when he just confessed his love to him. Wes then placed a comforting hand on his should. "Don't worry, Kurt. We wont let the queen harm any hair on his head. "How will we stop her?" asked Nick. "We'll think of something." said Wes. "It better be good. She's after our scalps too." said Jeff. "First we have to look after Kurt. We can't help Blaine until we know Kurt is safe.

**Wow cliff hanger now that the queen has Blaine will she really kill him. Stay tuned. **


	10. Chapter 8

**Ok this chapter is finally done i have been working on this for 2 days i hope this does you guys justice. A very big thank you to HungerGamesAndTwilightFan and the-power-of-love for their reviews. Enjoy reading.**

**Chapter 8**

At the palace dungeon's in the torture chamber Puck was still tied on the rack only this time they had captured Blaine and two prison keepers were holding him so he wouldn't escape. "We know you are the prince." said Sebastian Blaine shook his head "I am not the prince. I'm nothing but a strolling player, Your Majesty, and my friends are innocent." he said and turn his head towards Puck "That man mistook them." "Not me." he protested "I know they're the men who attacked me." Just then an old lady walked in the door with a guard at her side. "We'll get to the truth soon enough." the queen said. The old lady stood between Sebastian and the queen and curtsied.

"Old women, you were the nurse to the young Prince Charming before his disappearance." she said. The old women nodded "I was, Your Majesty, for all of his five years." replied the old women. "If he still lived, would you still recognize him?" she asked. "At once, Your Majesty. He had a birthmark like a crescent right here on his chest." she said as she pattered the left side of her chest.

Blaine froze he never took notice of the mark until now with his left hand he tried to reach for his collar but guard held his arm tighter. Sebastian eyed the queen and then walked over to Blaine and yanked open his shirt and there it was the same place as the old women described.

"That very mark. He is the prince." the old women shouted she walked towards him and kneeled "Your Highness! Your Highness!" she exclaimed kissing his left hand. Sebastian crossed his arms "I think that removes all doubt, Your Majesty." he said. "To the dungeon with him." she ordered. The guards dragged him towards the door where the head guard Will was standing Blaine struggled against there hold but they were too strong. When they left the room will closed the door and thought "The rightful King." he said.

The two guards led Blaine down below a flight of stairs and turned a corned to the first holding cell. Outside it sat on a middle aged man he sat up and unlocked the door as soon it was open the guards pushed Blaine inside. The door then quickly shut and locked Blaine then sat down on the little stool that stood near the window.

After sitting down a few moments later he heard a familiar whistle. He stood up on the stool and looked out the window. Outside were some servants bringing in the daily delivery in the middle was a man in a moustache rolling a cart of fresh vegetables. He then pulled off the moustache and it was Wes he pointed towards Blaine and then behind him he then put the moustache back on and continued walking trying not to draw attention.

Wes then reach the royal kitchen he knocked on the door. The door opened and out came the royal chef. "About time you got here." he said. "Fresh vegetables for the queen's table." he announced. "Yeah. Just get in here." Wes rolled the cart behind the table freshly baked pies layed. On another were two other chefs peeling potatoes.

"What happened to the regular man?" the chef asked "A crate of onions upset him." Wes replied. The chef looked at him puzzled "You mean he ate a whole crate full?" he asked. "No, it fell on him." Wes then walked away from the cart towards the table. "Good. The last lot of onions he sent me even a pig wouldn't eat." Wes shrugged his shoulders "Maybe yo just weren't hungry." he said.

The chef then went back to cutting the meat. Wes then eyed the table and spotted a rolling pin he picked it up and hid it behind his back. He then slowly tiptoed behind the head chef "Ready to unload?" he asked. "Unload? I leave that sort of thing to my underlings. Hans. Fritz. Unload the vegetables." Wes was just about to hit him over the head when the two chefs turned around with his quick thinking Wes put the rolling pin to his mouth. The two chef looked at him weirdly "A few holes and this would make a fine flute." he said.

The two just looked at each other and shook their heads and walked over to the cart "You get the pumpkins" one of them said. As they started to unload Nick and Jeff quickly stood up and knocked them both on the heads with hammers. The chef heard the commotion and turned around. "Hey. What's going on there?" he yelled. Wes then picked up one of the pies and slammed it in his face. "I'll make goulash out of you varlets. Where are you?" Wes then picked up another pie slamming it in his face again. "Come here and stand. Stand and fight." Nick then picked up a pie and slammed it in the chef's face followed by Jeff. Just as Nick went back to pick up another pie Wes had picked up a saucepan hitting him on the head knocking him unconscious. All three of them then stripped the cooks clothes and put them on now was the time to go save Blaine.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the dungeons a guard opened the door for them. "At ease, my man" said Wes. "Salutations." said Nick. <em>"Ad infinitum." <em>said Jeff. Wes was carrying a plate with a cup and a huge sandwich. "Food for the prisoner." he said approaching Blaine's cell. The man outside the cell stopped him. "You've come to the wrong cell. This man is to be executed." "On an empty stomach! Don't be so unpatriotic." said Wes. The man just waved his arm. "Ah! I don't hold with all this molly coddling."

He turned around and started to unlock the cell door but stopped and turned back around. "Hey! How come a while loaf of bread for just one man?" he questioned. Wes had to think luckily Jeff answered "Because it's he last meal. Now if it were me, I'd start off with oysters and white wine..." Nick then elbowed him to stop talk.

The man pointed to the sandwich "What is this obnoxious concoction?" he asked. "That's a sandwich surprise." said Wes. "Yeah, for then man who's eaten everything." said Nick. He then opened the sandwich "Well, what are you trying to do, poison him?" he said. "Poison him?" Nick said. "That's the finest food in the queen's kitchen." said Wes.

The man then grabbed the sandwich before putting it in his mouth Nick slapped his hand "Hey that's not for the help." He then bit the sandwich sudden he screamed and open the sandwich again "A file! Guards!" Wes then smacked him over the head with the platter and then unlocked the cell door.

"Get him in there guys." Wes said as Nick and Jeff dragged the man body inside the cell and locked it. "Nice work, boys. Quick, follow me the ran up the flight of stairs suddenly the door opened and two guards entered. "Run! Go back." said Blaine "After them." A guard yelled.

Blaine quickly found an axe and fought with the captain he chased him up the stairs. With the axe he managed to block some of the attack he then swung the axe almost hitting the captain but he ducked. He then managed to disarm him now with no sword he could strike, Blaine was just about to swing again when suddenly an arrow pierced the right side of his chest. He then fell breaking a shelf and then fell to the ground. The guard walked down the stairs towards Blaine he lifted his hand then let go it fell down it was lifeless. He then picked up his sword and went to the mountebanks.

* * *

><p>As the trio ran down a corridor Jeff saw an armed statue he thought it was a real one and jumped. Nick and Wes were behind him "Blaine. Where's Blaine?" he asked. They went to turn around only to come face to face with more guards. "Back we go. Come on." he said. There was no else else to go before descending a flight of stairs Wes noticed a hanging curtain. "Wait. Come on." One by one the trio jumped into the curtain and hid. Just in time the guards and past them the captain ran down the stairs only to find the queen and Sebastian there.<p>

"What is the meaning of this uproar?" she commanded. "Those three mountebanks tried to rescue the prince, Your Majesty. But they'll never get away alive." he said. The queen looked worried "The prince? Has he escaped?" she asked. The captain smirked "Oh, no, not him, Your Majesty. He's as good as dead.

The trio could hear the conversation below when they heard "dead" they gasped. "Dead? The prince? Are you sure?" they heard Sebastian say. "Yes, my lord. I was about to cleave him with my sword, when one of my archers felled him with an arrow. "Bravely done. I shall reward you all. Now, bring me Kurt. I want him found before nightfall. Do you understand, Captain? Before nightfall." The captain bowed to her "Yes, Your Majesty." They then parted their ways.

In the curtain the trio were very they had a friend that felt like a son to them. "Blaine." said Jeff wiping his eyes. "We better go back and see." said Wes then he quickly came to his senses "No. We gotta get to Kurt before the do. Come on." he said. Nick then found a rope. "Here. Slide down here." he said. As he pulled on the rope the curtain came lose and they toppled out of it. Suddenly Sebastian then came out from behind the curtain he quickly pulled out his sword. "Ho, guards. Here are your villains." he yelled.

With the hammer in his hand Jeff hit Sebastian in the leg he dropped his sword and clutched his leg. Jeff then quickly picked up the sword and Wes pushed Sebastian to the floor. "Guards! Guards, stop them! My sword. My magic sword."

Back when Blaine layed thank god Will spotted him "The prince." he said to one of the guards. They both ran down the stairs Will then placed his head on Blaine's chest. "Thank god, his heart still beats. We must hide him." he said. "That tunnel. It leads to the other side of the moat." said the guard. "Help me with him." said Will. They both picked Blaine up "Be careful." said Will.

* * *

><p>Wes, Nick and Jeff quickly arrived back at the cottage "Whoa! Stop." said Wes. Upon hearing the wagon Kurt open the door Jeff was the first person he saw "Kurt." he said. "What happened? Where's Blaine." Wes and Nick then came closer "It's you that is in danger, Kurt. We're just one jump ahead of the queen's soldiers. Kurt gasped. "Quick. Come with us." said Jeff and grabbed Kurt hand. "I'll get your cape so they won't know you were here." said Nick and went into the cottage.<p>

Wes and Jeff lead Kurt to the back of the wagon "Inside, Kurt, and keep well out of sight." Nick then appeared. "You, get in there and hide him. And keep these doors locked." They then quickly closed the door ran to the front of the wagon jumped on and off they went. "Ok! Come on boys go." Said Wes slapping the ruins as hard as he could. Suddenly the queens soldiers spotted them.

"There they go." said the captain. Nick watched from inside the wagon "I knew it. Here they come." he said Wes pushed the horse to go faster "Come on! Give it all you got!" he yelled. "Even if you haven't got it!" yelled Jeff. "Faster. They're gaining on us. Up ahead was a massive tree they could hide behind just as they were out of sight the soldiers passed. Wes was happy "They didn't see us." he said "Turn around. Go back, Quick" said Jeff." Nick then opened the curtain "Take the ocean road." he said. They quickly turned around and sped off in the opposite direction.

As the soldiers went further down the road suddenly a huge fallen tree branch was blocking their way. They stop "Turn, turn, they've tricked us." said the captain. "They saw us turn. They're still after us." said Nick looking out the window. "How far back are they?" asked Wes "They're way back, but they're coming fast. Go." Nick yelled.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the came close to a cliff and Wes stopped the horses. Nick came out of the wagon "Why are we stopping for?" he asked. "Unhitch the horses, quick." said Wes. "What's the idea?" said Jeff. "Just do it, will you? We gotta get rid of this wagon." said Wes. They weren't to far behind. Wes quickly hid Kurt behind heavy over grown shrubs as soon Kurt was out of sight he ran back to Nick and Jeff.<p>

"Are they loose?" he asked. "All set." yelled Jeff as he unbuckled the last strap. "Sorry, old timers. It's every man for himself. Go." Wes said as he slapped both of the horses. They all went to the back of the wagon ans started to push. "Hurry up. Heave." Slowly the wagon came closer to the edge then finally it went over, smashing into the rocks and water below.

Just as the soldiers were getting closer they quickly his in the shrubs with Kurt. The soldiers approached the cliff and jumped off their horses. "Shh" whispered Wes. The captain and another guard peered over the side and saw the wagon in pieces. "See any sign of life?" asked the captain. "After a fall like that. There's not a chance." said the guard.

The captain smiled "We have faithfully served our queen. Back to the palace." he said. They jumped back on their horses and rode back to the palace. As they were out of sight Kurt and the trio breathed a sigh of relief. "Are we safe now?" asked Kurt. "No Kurt. You won't be safe until you get out of this country for good." said Wes. "And there's no time like the present." said Jeff. "Let's go." said Nick.

Kurt held up his hands and stopped them "Without Blaine?" he said sadly. "Please Kurt, we're trying to do what he'd want us to do. Don't make it too hard for us." said Wes. "I can't run away while he's still in danger." said Kurt. "But he'd want you to. Don't you see that?" said Wes. "We would die for you Kurt. Please trust us." said Jeff.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go anywhere until I know he's... "HARK" Wes called out cutting Kurt off. He peered though an open to hear what the sound was and sure enough it was another group of guards heading towards them. "Another search party." he said. "And now we're really done for." said Nick.

"What do we do?" said Kurt. Jeff then placed his hand on the sword he stole from Sebastian. "I wish we could say ''Allesabai'' and be on top of the highest mountain in the whole world. Suddenly the sword glowed and thunder crashed and next thing they know they are on a snow mountain and they were freezing.

"Are we still alive?" asked Jeff patting his chest. "Of course we're still alive. Otherwise, we wouldn't be freezing to death." said Wes waving his arms around his body. "It was Jeff, ''The highest mountain in the world'' he said, and we're on it.

"You had to say the highest." scolded Nick. Wes then went to the edge and yelped and it echoed all around them. He then walked over to Jeff. "All right, lamebrain, you got us up here. Now get us down." he said. Kurt then noticed the sword hanging on Jeff's belt. "That sword, where did you get it?" he asked.

"Souvenir from Count Sebastian." he said proudly. "Count Sebastian? Then it must be the Sword of Power." said Kurt. "The what." said Nick and Wes at the same time. "The magic Sword of Power. Whoever hold it in his hand and wishes, his wish is instantly granted. Jeff's eyes widened in surprise "Do tell. Now it's mine. I'm a hero. I saved us all. You may touch my sleeve." he said holding out his arm to Wes who just slapped it away. "I'll touch your nose with my fist if you don't wish us off this mountain."

* * *

><p>"Keep your distance peasant. I am valuable." said Jeff he then pulled out the sword and held it out at arms length "O mighty Sword. I wish us to be in a nice warm house with a great big blazing fire. The swords glowed again snow swirled all around and thunder crashing in the sky.<p>

Now they were in a nice house with a huge fireplace they all sat around it warming up. "I never thought I'd ever be warm again." said Wes. "I'm a genius, that's all. A genius. There's nothing I can't do." said Jeff happily. Kurt was sitting on a rocking chair and turned towards Jeff.

"Then please, Jeff, wish for Blaine to be here too." Kurt pleaded. Jeff then looked at Wes. "I'm afraid we can't do that, Kurt." Kurt looked upset didn't they care about Blaine. "Why not? I thought you were his friends."

"We are, but... You tell him, Wes said Nick as he got up off the floor. "Well, its like this" he began "Blaine wouldn't want us to wish him here." he said. Kurt was confused "Of course he would."

Wes then kneeled down and took Kurt's hand. "It's no good, Kurt, we just can't lie to you anymore. Not even to make things a bit easy for you." Kurt then leaned forward. "Tell me the whole truth, please." Kurt said softly. Wes shook his head "None of us will be seeing Blaine anymore." Kurt struggled to asked the next question "The queen killed him?" he said.

Wes sadly nodded his head then dropped his head he could look at Kurt he felt like he let Kurt and Blaine down. Kurt slowly rose from the rocking chair and walked like a zombie out the front door. "Ought we go after him?" asked Jeff. "No. What could we do?" said Nick. Wes the stood up from the floor "He wants to be alone."

Outside the freshly fallen snow was so beauty and soft but Kurt did care he didn't care about anything anymore now that his beloved Blaine was gone. Up ahead was a lake that had frozen from the cold it reminded Kurt of when he used to skate back home. Back when he father was alive and he was happy now could never be happy. He then collapsed on the snow and began to cry he had lost so much in his life and he never felt so alone.

**Did any of you cry i did well Blaine is alive. How could i kill him he is my favorite character and plus he is the hero of the story. Ok well the queen think that Blaine is dead and so is Kurt even though the are both still alive what do you think she will do next stay tuned for more not sure when next chapter will be up i hope you guys have really enjoyed this story.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Wow this chapter got done pretty fast ok so it is now 2:26 am and i am seriously tired. I hope you guys really like this chapter and pay very close attention to the conversation Kurt has with the old lady. Thank you HungerGamesAndTwilightFan for passing my story on. Enjoy reading also before i forget Blaine has now got his memory back. :-) **

**Chapter 9**

At the castle the captain of the guards he told the queen that Kurt was finally dead. "This time he must be dead." she said with she was pacing up and down. She had a strange feeling that that was not the case. "My fears and doubts still gnaw me like rats." she said "I must be calm. I must restrain my passion and keep my head." She then thought for a moment "Keep my head." she repeated then looked over to her mirror and walked over to it. "Mirror," she began "Now that Kurt's life is done, am I not the fairest one!" she asked.

"Far away though Kurt be. He lives and is more fair than thee." he answered. Suddenly the queen came to a conclusion. "It's I who've been at fault." she said. She then walked over to Sebastian who was standing be her bed. "I underestimated the magic powers that protect Kurt Hummel's beauty."

"If he's far away, Your Majesty, he no longer constitutes a serious threat to your throne." he said. "Why not forget his beauty?" The queen sat on her bed she only wanted a little compassion for the way she was feeling. "Oh. How little you understand a women's pride." She then walked back over to her mirror. "My heart has no revenge, I vow. Show me where to find her now." The mirror the image of the queen went fuzzy before clearing again this time showing Kurt on the snowy ground crying. "Here he lies, as you can see with broken heart because thee." he said.

"How to get my hands on him?" she said herself. She then had an idea "Count Sebastian?" "Your majesty?" "You will use your black arts to transform me into a witch with power to find Kurt and to destroy him." She said. Sebastian hesitated but not for destroying Kurt he was all for it. "No. No I dare not. The risk to you is far to great." he said "It is a command. And don't worry about me." she said with a wicked smile.

"Then on your own head be it. But the potion will take some time prepare." he said. "All the more reason to get started." Sebastian then went over to the opening it up for the queen he bowed when she walked past him and then closed the door and the both walked to his chambers to get started on the potion.

* * *

><p>In the village in a little tavern was Will and Blaine. Blaine was standing on a table in the middle of the room addressing the villagers. "When the king was alive, you were free men. Look at you now, slaves. Slaves to a queen so infamous the whole land cries out against her crimes. Remember what she did to me?" seeing that Blaine now had his memory back. "What she is doing to our beloved Kurt? It's time to rid our country of this tyrant. I give you my heart, my arm, my sword!" he lifted his sword from his belt and raised it high in the air "Will you follow me?" he asked.<p>

"Aye, and to the death." said a man in the crowd. "Freedom from the queen." said another. Everyone in the tavern shouted in agreement. "Then call all who are loyal!" said Blaine "And see that they are armed!" Yelled Will. "Follow me." said Blaine he then jumped off the table and everyone followed him to the castle to rid the kingdom of their queen.

* * *

><p>In Sebastian's chambers the potion was coming along well. "Fang of snake, tail of rat, eye of toad and claw of cat. Deadly nightshade, hippo fat, spider's eyebrow, wing of bat." As he finished placing all ingredients in the class he picked it up gave it a little stirred and sniffed. "Just right. Drain it." he said and handed it to the queen the potion bubbled and smelled horrible. "Drain it to the diabolic dregs." he said. She then gave a little sniff and drank it all in one go. Then she handed the glass back to him. Suddenly she started to cough.<p>

As she continued coughing Sebastian smiled. "Superb. Superb. It's working like a charm." Hen then grabbed his wand and said a magic word then queen was suddenly engulfed be red smoke. As the smoke cleared there stood a figure in a black dress and cape and pointy black hat with long white hair. It was the queen. "Magnificent." said Sebastian.

She walked over to a table and picked up a hand mirror. She gasped "Beautiful. Beautiful. Perfect. Perfect." she repeated "At least you didn't bungle this one." She but the mirror down and walked over to him. "Bungle it? I surpassed myself." "No, a poison strong enough to dissolve his very bones. "Ah, I have the very thing." Sebastian said he went to the other side of the table to his bag and took out a shiny red apple. "Here. Tempting is it not! Yet one small bit of this, the merest nibble, and he will sleep for 40 moons and 40 suns, then die forever.

The queen took the apple from his hand and caressed it. "Pretty, pretty pippin. I could kiss you." and she did "And Kurt so loves apples." She then putt the apple in a little satchel. "Red fire to aid you in disguises." said Sebastian and threw her a vial of red liquid "Yes, I will need this." she said placing it in the satchel. "And last but not least, your broomstick." he said and a broomstick suddenly appeared in his left hand. "Catch" he said to her and threw it she caught it and cackled. "Prepare, Kurt Hummel, to meet your doom. Now track him down, avenging broom." Sebastian opened a nearby window "Good hunting." he said. She jumped on the broom and it lifted her in the air "Away. Tallyho!"

When she was out of sight Sebastian closed the window near the window was a small circular table with an hourglass filled with red sand. "With your last grain of sand he dies forever." he said flipping it over.

* * *

><p>Outside the castle was a mob of angry villagers at the palace get stood Will and Blaine. "Come on now, men. Let's get behind it. Heave!" Blaine said as the villagers were using a huge log as a battering ram to brake down the gates. When they final broke the gates a whole army of soldiers awaited them and a huge fight broke out.<p>

Sebastian came out watching the fight when Will and Blaine were near one of the doors to enter the castle he spotted a huge put of boiling oil. "The oil. Empty it on them. Burn them alive. Fry them." he said as two guys poured the oil Blaine and Will quickly moved out narrowing missing them. Will and Blaine entered the castle each fighting with a guard Blaine was trying to dodge all attack they then came up to a window and Blaine pushed the guard out of it.

"You!" Blaine heard a voice he turned around it was Sebastian. "But you're dead." he said. "Where's the prince Kurt?" Blaine asked. "You will never find him this side of the grave." he said coming down a flight a stairs till he was standing in front of Blaine. "He is still alive. I know it." he yelled. "He's as good as dead," Sebastian the went to strike Blaine luckily he blocked it and pushed Sebastian into the wall. "And so are you, sweet prince." He then swung his sword Blaine dodged it taking a step back and swung his sword.

As they battled they went up a couple flights stairs going higher and higher until they reached the roof. With their swords clashing and Blaine stepping forward Sebastian was always taking a step back. He then ended up on a ledge suddenly he lost his footing and fell into one of the pots with the boiling oil.

"Your Majesty." said Will "The palace has fallen. The queen has fled. You are rightful king at last. We await you first command, Your Majesty. "Half my fortune to the man who finds the prince Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>Over at the house The Warblers were getting ready to go hunting.<p>

(Singing) _A-hunting we will go._

_A-hunting we will go._

"Wes, Nick, Jeff." Kurt called after they walked out the door. "Wait. You forgot you lunch." he said holding a basket. "So we did. We'd be lost without you, Kurt." said Wes. Kurt giggled "And I'd be lost without you. Now promise me you'll take care of yourselfs." he then leaned in closer and whispered "I've made all the things you like best."

Nick and Jeff went to open both sides of the basket Wes slapped on side shut which caused the other side to close too. Nick and Jeff both rubbed their fingers. "When it's lunchtime, I'll ring a bell. Wes then grabbed Kurt's hand "Inside Kurt. We don't want you catching a chill." he said and placed a kiss on Kurt's hand. Be good no and don't be late." said Kurt. "Cross our hearts. Goodbye, Kurt." said Nick and also placed a kiss on Kurt's hand. "Keep the stove hot. We'll be home with enough fresh meat to last all winter." said Wes.

Jeff was the last one to leave "Aren't you going to kiss my hand?" Kurt asked. Jeff smiled "I always say it with flowers." he said and handed Kurt a beauty white lily. "Only one?" said Kurt. Jeff started to blush "I get tongue-tied." he said. Kurt threw his arms around Jeff and kissed him on the cheek. Jeff's eyes widened he sighed and started singing _High ho, the merry-o A-hunting we will go. _Kurt was a little sad to see them go so he quickly went inside to clean.

* * *

><p>In the sky the queen was singing to. <em>To poison him I'll go. To poison him I'll go. Kurt Hummel I'll bury-o. To poison him I'll go. <em>She then landed near the house, she quickly hid behind a tree and used the red vial Sebastian gave her. She threw it on the ground and red smoke surrounded her. When she came out from behind the tree she was dresses as a gypsy.

She was holding a crate with with different items. She then approached the door and knocked. Kurt went to the window to see who it was he opened the window and outside stood a small frail women.

"It's only old gypsy Matilda, deary. Ribbons and fancies fit for a queen. Buy from poor old freezing Matilda." she said. "Oh. Just a moment." he said. He closed the window walked to the door and opened it. "Bless your kind heart, you lovely sweet deary. You're my first customer today. Doors slammed in poor old gypsy Matilda's face. Chased by dogs. I'm freezing.

"Oh, what a shame. Com in and warm yourself by the fire for a while." he said and lead her inside the house. "You're an angel of mercy. That's what you are. An angel of mercy." she said and spotted the fireplace. "What a lovely fire. Let me thaw out my poor chilblains." she said.

"Here. Sit down and make yourself comfortable." he said and sat her down in the rocking chair. "Thank you." she said and she reached for his hand "Thank you, you precious child." she said and pointed to a nearby stool "sit there by me." Kurt then sat on the stool and faced her.

"Now, what does your heart fancy? Huh? Ribbons, laces? Choose anything you want to suit your pocket." "I'm afraid I haven't any money." he said. "Deary, deary. That's a how-do-you-do." she laughed. "But to reward you for your kindness to a poor old lady, I'm going to give you a nice little present." she said and pulled out a shiny red apple. "Did you ever see such a rosy red apple, in these mountains before?"

Kurt studied the apple it looked really delicious. "It's beautiful. But I couldn't take it from you." he said feeling a little guilty. "But you must, it is also a wishing apple. And you can wish for anything your heart desires. And I know what your heart truly desires." Kurt began to cry all he ever wanted was Blaine and he would do anything to get him back. "How do you know?" he asked "An old women knows a young lovers hearts. Am I right deary." The tears were now flowing down freely. "Yes." he said. "The queen killed the only man I will ever love."

"Well." she said "One bite of this and you love will come back to you. Take it." Kurt then took the apple from her hand. He closed his eyes and held it to his heart thinking of Blaine. With his eyes still closed he brought the apple to his lips. And without hesitation took a bit. As soon as he swallowed he dropped the apple and fell off the stool he lay on the ground motionless.

* * *

><p>Wes, Nick and Jeff were walking home with a huge deer they had caught.<p>

_A-hunting we have went._

_We followed every scent _

_We even scared a polar bear._

_A-hunting we have went._

_A-hunting we have went._

_We followed every scent._

Suddenly lightning crashed and they fell to the ground. They could hear laughing and when they looked up in the sky the saw a witch. They quickly stood up. "Egad. A witch in stitches." said Wes. "You fools. You thought you could outwit me, didn't you?" she laughed "We don't even know you." said Wes. "And what's more, we don't want to." said Nick. She cackled and began to fly off.

"You know what?" Wes asked. "What?" answered Jeff. "I got a nasty feeling that old witch is mixed up with the queen in some way." he said. Jeff shrugged and placed his hand on the sword. "The queen. I wish the queen would go to Hades and stay there." Suddenly the witches broom was heading towards a mountain and she crashed on the side of the mountain and a huge explosion erupted.

"Hey." said Nick "That was the queen." said Wes. "Quick. We gotta get back to Kurt." he said. They left their catch and quickly raced to the house. When they entered they found Kurt on the floor motionless. "No." said Wes. He then ran of to him and held Kurt in his arms. "Kurt, what happened?" he asked but he didn't get a response. Jeff spotted the apple and picked it up "This wasn't here when we left." he said. "The queen must have given it to him." said Nick holding Kurt's hand. "He's been poisoned." said Jeff. "And it's all our fault. We left him here all alone. Please, Kurt, forgive us." Wes pleaded. "We thought you'd be safe here." said Nick

There was one thing Jeff could do he took the Sword of Power out of his belt and held out at arms length with two hands. "O mighty Sword, don't let Kurt die. We love him." But this time the sword did not glow. "Please sword." said Nick "Please save him." "We'll only ask this one last wish. We promise." said Wes. "Please help us, Sword. We don't know what to do. And still the Sword of Power did nothing. "We must've used up all the wishes." said Nick. Jeff then threw the Sword into the fire. Wes cradled Kurt in his arms while Nick and Jeff hugged each other and cried.

**Ok so that was pretty emotional did anyone like the words Kurt was saying about Blaine. Well stay tuned for more but i think next one will be last chapter. Big thank you to HungerGamesAndTwilightFan and the-power-of-love for reading my story.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Ok last chapter hope everyone loves it. **

**Chapter 10 **

At the palace Blaine was now king and his first order of business was to send men in every direction to look for his beloved Kurt. One day two men come into the throne room, one of them had dark brown hair with a moustache and the other light brown hair with a moustache, they approached Blaine and bowed. "What news?" he asked standing from his chair "What news of prince Kurt." The one with the dark hair spoke first. "Alas, none, Your Majesty." "Then go back and search again." said Blaine. "Your Majesty, we have scored the land as far as man can travel." said the dark haired man. Then the other gentlemen spoke "The prince has vanished completely as if he had never been." he said.

This was making Blaine frustrated "Go back. Keep searching until you find him." he said. The two men then bowed again and left the throne room. Blaine began pacing the room then his royal advisor spoke "Your Majesty, you would be kinder to yourself to give up hope." he said. Blaine couldn't believe it he felt like no one wanted to Kurt and everyone had just given up "Never," he said "Never while I live."

Will sensed his frustration "Forgive me, Your Majesty. There's one source you've not consulted." he said. Blaine quickly turned around "What is that?" he asked. "While the queen was still in power, it was said that she learnt her secrets from a magic mirror in her chamber." said Will. The royal advisor step in "That mirror is accursed. Merely to look on it is death. I beg Your Majesty, don't go near it." he said.

"I swore to leave no stone unturned until I find him. Show me the mirror." said Blaine. Will took Blaine up to the queens chambers. Will opened the door "There, Your Majesty." he said and there hung on the wall was the mirror. Blaine stepped in front of it "Mirror, I beseech your help, no matter what the cost. In the name of love eternal show me where I can find my beloved Kurt. Where is he? Tell me where." he asked.

The mirror show an image of a house covered in snow and spoke "On mountain high, beyond the blue thy faithful heart will guide thee true." The image then faded and showed Blaine's reflection again. "I thank you with all my heart." He left the queens chambers and headed for the royal stables to begin his journey to find Kurt.

In Sebastian chamber the sand in the hourglass was still falling and now it was only 3 quarters half empty. Blaine left the stable as fast as he could. As the days past the sand was falling less and on the last day there was not much sand left.

At the house in the middle of the room Kurt laid on a bed. On each side of the bed were two big candles and surrounding the beds frame was drapes of silk and white roses. Nick and Jeff were kneeled at the foot of the bed. The door opened and Wes walked in carrying a little bunch of fresh flowers he found. He walked up to Kurt and placed the flowers on top of his hand where they lay on his stomach. For a moment Wes stood there Kurt was still so beauty that not even death could take that away from him. Wes then walked over to the window with the curtain slightly open.

He happened to look up when he heard the galloping a horse. So he pulled back the curtain and sure enough the was a lone rider heading towards the house. As Blaine got closer the three warblers stepped outside. Wes looked the stranger up and down "Can we help you, sir?" he asked. Blaine smiled "Don't you recognize me?" he said.

The three looked at him closely "It can't be. It is. It's Blaine." said Wes. "Blaine!" all said and dived in for a group hug. When they let go Nick spoke first "But we heard them say they killed you." he said. "Your not a ghost?" said Jeff touching Blaine's chest in reassurance. "No, I'm alive. A fall brought back my memory. I'm the king now." the trio bowed to him. "But it means nothing until I find Kurt. Is he here?" he asked. The three nodded sadly. "Then take me to him." Blaine said. "Blaine we..." Wes began "We were unable to protect him from the queen." said Nick. "He was so beautiful, we didn't have the heart to bury him." Wes said. "He's in here." he said pointing to the door.

He walked inside Blaine stood there frozen until Nick placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder and gestured for him to go inside. As he walked inside there was Kurt lying on a bed looking as beautiful as ever. Blaine walked over to the bed "Oh, my beloved." he said and kneeled beside him. "If you leave me, I have nothing more to live for. Tell me you only sleep." he said and place his hand on Kurt's and began to cry.

The trio was standing at the foot of the bed crying.

"Wake, my love. Please wake. Come back to me, Kurt." He rose from his kneeled position and leaned over, his face just inched from Kurt's. "You said you'd never say goodbye," he whispered before closing the gap and gently pressing his lips in a loving kiss.

When he pulled back Kurt's eyes slowly fluttered open. "He lives!" said Wes. "Kurt is alive." said Jeff. "It's a miracle." said Nick. Blaine's eyes filled with happy tears "My love. My love I knew I hadn't lost you. I knew it. I knew it." he said and hugged Kurt fiercely. "The queen." he said and pulled away from Blaine caressing his cheek "I thought she killed you." Blaine shook his head "No, my love." he said.

"You don't have to worry about the queen anymore." said Wes. "We took care of her." said Jeff with a smile. "It's true, beloved. Our lives have just begun." Blaine said and brought their lips together once again. Kurt was so happy he finally got the love of his life back in his arms just the way he wished. "I'm never saying goodbye to you." he said and hugged Blaine.

**THE END.**

**That's it hope everyone loved it.**


End file.
